Defeated
by Carlafanx
Summary: A shocking bombshell hits Peter and Carla, can they get through such a difficult time?
1. 1

**_Set now but the underworld roof collapse and Carla's psychosis never happened. _**

"Carla, are you even listening to me?" Peter grunts noticing Carla gazing ahead, motionless. She didn't even know Peter started speaking. "Carla!" He waves his hand in her face.

"Oh, Sorry." Carla mumbles, sitting up straight in her black leather chair at the factory.

"Are you alright?" He questions.

"I'm not feeling great." She rubs her head.

"Still?! How come?" He narrows his eyes.

"Probably just because I couldn't sleep last night. Actually, I've been up all week with this back pain. I just don't feel right, might be a bug."

"Well get yourself checked out if this carries on yeah? You were restless the whole night." He says as she nods. "Do you want to take the rest of the day off?"

"No I'm not going to leave you here alone with all the work we have to do." She sighs.

"I have Sarah."

"Nah...I'll be okay. And she's gone for an early lunch anyway."

"If you're sure." He narrows his eyes, watching her pale complexion worsen and her running a tired hand through her hair.

"Mm-hmm." She nods, smiling ever so softly as he places a kiss onto her forehead.

Later that day, it was clear no work was being done on Carla's side of the desk. She was sat hunched over, staring blankly. It looked as if she was in some sort of trance, not in reality.

Peter was typing away opposite her, regularly looking across at his lover. He was really worried about her and could tell she was getting more ill. The thought of it being anything serious did occur however Simon had a bug recently so he guessed she must've caught it from him.

"Car, are you okay?" He pipes up.

"I just want to get home and cuddle you for the evening to be honest." She replies, quietly. A dizzy spell washing over her.

"Your wish is my demand. We could get a takeaway too?"

"I haven't got an appetite. I feel like I could be sick at any moment."

"It's near enough the end of the day anyway. I'll send them home so we can lock up. Put your coat on."

"I need to go to the toilets first." She mutters, panicking to herself.

As Carla stood up, the dizziness she was currently experiencing got so much worse. She held onto the desk and took a series of deep breaths. Closing her eyes in distress, she tried to regulate her breathing that was so out of rythem.

Peter hasn't noticed the current state of his soulmate because he was too busy chatting to some of the machinist's whilst they packed away their stuff.

"Peter..." Carla whispers, dread washing over her as she was feeling worse by the second.

Peter didn't hear; too busy laughing at something Sean had said.

"Peter." She moans, louder yet still quietly.

"Hmm?" He spun around to face her. "Oh my god, you're chalk white. Are you alright?"

"I don't feel good." She replies, a hand coming up to her forehead. "Oh..."

"Sit down, sit down." He panics. "I'm taking you to the medical centre."

"Peter..." she breathes, eyes suddenly rolling back as she collapses in a heap on the floor. Peter tried to support her, to grab her arm but it was no use. Her body completely shut down beneath him.

"Carla!" He shouts, kneeling down and shaking her shoulders gently.

"What's happened to her?" Sean gasps, walking into the office.

"Sean, call an ambulance. Now!" Peter cries as he moves strands of raven hairs out of Carla's face.

"Is she responding, Peter?" Sean questions.

"N-no. She is completely still but she's breathing."

"She's unconscious but breathing." Sean talks on the phone. "Has she been feeling off all day?"

"Yeah...she's been pale and having no appetite, she is so weak."

"Okay..." Sean says. "Right, they're on there way. Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"Erm...can you get rid of the factory lot. Oh and call Michelle and Johnny." Peter replies.

Ten long minutes later, the ambulance crew arrive at Underworld. The staff had left and now the only people remain are Peter, Michelle and Johnny.

"Who've we got here then?" Mike, the main paramedic asks.

"Carla." Michelle informs him.

"How long has she been like this?" He asks.

"Erm...well she's been out cold for 10 or maybe 15 minutes...I don't know but it's been a while." Peter sighs.

"Has she been feeling off all day?"

"Yeah. She's been really weak and has been so fatigued but she's got a bad back which has kept her up. S-She said she had really bad nausea which was why she had no appetite." He explains.

"Okay." Mike looks down. "Has she been bleeding at all?"

"What? She didn't hit anything when she fell." Peter frowns.

"She was telling me a few days ago that she kept bleeding...down there. It wasn't that time of the month, in fact she'd just finished her period for that month. We presumed it was nothing." Michelle pipes up.

"But what's that got to do with anything?" Peter asks.

"Do you know if she was bleeding a huge amount? Whether it was on-going or not?" Mike prompts.

"I don't know. Why? Is that something to do with this?" Michelle shakes her head.

"She had a kidney transplant in 2018. She collapsed because of that." Johnny says.

"That's completely irrelevant, Johnny. Why is her bleeding an issue? All women have a period!" Peter says.

"Mm." A groan is heard.

"Carla?" Peter gasps. "Carla, it's me."

"Peter?" She whispers, groggily. "What happened?"

"You've collapsed. I'm Mike and I'm a paramedic. We're going to take you to hospital and see what's going on, okay? You're having so unusual symptoms to it's better to be safe than sorry." Mike explains, gently.

"Ugh..." She murmurs. "I want Peter."

"I'm here, baby. I'm here."

"He can come with you in the ambulance if you'd like him too." Mike smiles.

"What's going on?" She panics, "Peter, I'm scared."

"You'll be okay. You probably just fainted because you haven't eaten all day." Peter reassures her, squeezing her hand.

"My colleague is bringing in a stretcher and once we place you onto it, we'll be ready to go. Alright?"

"Mm." She closes her eyes in defeat, having no energy to even sit up.

Now at the hospital, Carla had various tests to try figure out what caused the collapse. They had a fair idea but nothing was certain until the tests came back. So in the meantime, Carla was put in a cubicle and lay exhaustedly in a bed. Peter was right beside her, holding her hand tightly.

"Why are they taking so long, Peter?" Carla sighs.

"They're going as quick as they can. Why don't you sleep?" He suggests, gently.

"I don't think I'll have the energy to get up again if I sleep now."

"But it might help you and make you feel better."

"I'll tell you what will make me feel better; sleeping in my own bed wrapped up in your arms." She rolls her eyes.

"You'll be home in a few hours. And I can get on the bed with you if you want? It'll be a squeeze but I don't mind." He smiles as Carla shuffles up slightly, leaving a small space for the male.

"Ah, there we are. Is that better?" He wraps an arm around her shoulders and she rests her head on his chest.

"Yeah." She whispers.

"Mrs Connor?" The nurse interrupts, opening the curtain with a clipboard in hand.

"Did you find anything?" Peter questions, immediately. "Is everything okay?"

"Calm down, Peter." Carla hushes him. "So...why did I collapse?"

"The cause of the collapse was as you'd guessed, not having enough glucose in your system and being dyhrated." She nods.

"See, I told you." Peter nudges Carla. "You have to eat, baby."

"But that's not what we're entirely concerned about."

"Ey?" Carla frowns.

"So you haven't had any appetite recently? How long for?" The nurse asks.

"Erm...all week but I just felt like I was going to throw up all through today." She replies.

"All you symptoms and what Mr Barlow has told us about, suggests that we need to run multiple other tests. Therefore, we're going to keep you in overnight and you can leave here tomorrow." She explains.

"What? I don't understand. What other tests? You said I collapsed due to not eating enough." Carla worries.

"Unfortunately Carla, we have reason to believe you have ovarian cancer. But that's the worst case scenario, it could be another medical condition with similar symptoms. They all do tick the boxes but we don't know until we run more tests. Try not to worry."

"Try not to worry? Are you being serious? You just told me that you think I have cancer!" Carla snaps, her eyes filling up with tears.

"What's the symptoms to make you think this then?" Peter questions.

"Fatigue, nausea, vaginal bleeding, back pain, weakness..."

"But that could mean anything." Carla shakes her head in denial.

"You're correct, it could mean various other things but we have to know for sure."

"Erm...do you really think it is...c-cancer?" Peter emotionally questions.

"Like I said, we won't know until we run more tests." The nurse sighs.

"In other words, yes she thinks it's cancer." Carla cries.

"Carla, don't think like that. We could be all worrying over nothing." Peter plants a kiss on her head, staying positive. It was slightly hypocritical though as he was absolutely petrified.

"We'll speak to you in the morning when we have the results." The nurse says, leaving the couple to digest the information.

"Peter..." Carla croaks.

"Don't, Carla. Everything will be fine." Peter mumbles, his lip wobbling.

**_I wanted to write a fanfiction which was similar to Sinead's and Daniels in the actual show but obviously, I wanted to write it a different way. So no pregnancies, a different form of cancer and things like that. It was originally just a one-shot I'd written about 4 months ago but I found it again a few days ago and thought I might make it into an actual story if anyone would be interested in reading it? I've done some research about it but I've never gone through it myself so I'm going to try and make it as realistic as possible through my knowledge. It won't be like 'Meant To Be' where there's lots of chapters going about there day; it'd be more based on milestones of what they're going through. Leave reviews! X _**


	2. 2

"So...what's the verdict? Am I going to finish my latest box set or not?" Carla mumbles, she was sat in a private room at the hospital. Holding hands tightly with Peter who was in the chair next to her, a doctor sat on the other side of the desk opposite the pair.

"Carla...stop joking about this." Peter sighs.

"Oh, sorry." She rolls her eyes, sarcastically before looking back at the doctor. "Come on then, spit it out."

"The blood tests and ultrasound have given us more information on what's going on..."

Earlier this morning...

_"Right, if you can lay on the bed for us then we can start the ultrasound. This is nothing to worry about; I'm just going to ask you to lift your top up and I'll put this wand onto your stomach so we can take a look at your ovaries." The nurse explains, softly. _

_Carla follows her instructions, lifting up her jumper and pulling down her leggings slightly so the doctor had full access to her midriff. Michelle had come last night to bring over an overnight bag that contained her clothes and other essentials. _

_Memories of Carla's pregnancy came into mind through this process. She may not be pregnant and what she was currently going through something that didn't relate to pregnancy in any sort of way however, she went through this routine at her 12 week scan. Even though Peter had not been there for her, it was still such a happy moment full of excitement towards the future. Now though, now she was in the process of finding out whether she had a deathly disease that kills so many. _

_A tear had accidentally cascaded down her cheek, she rubbed it away as quickly as possible and hoped neither the nurse or Peter had seen it but he did._

_"Hey, you're okay." He squeezes her hand, finding this too extremely tough. That was an understatement. He was completely overwhelmed that this was happening and couldn't bare the thought of Carla leaving him. He had to be strong for her, if he broke down in tears constantly then that'd make Carla feel even worse and more frightened. _

_"I know, I know." She mutters, trying her best to smile at her soulmate but she just about managed the faintest twinge in her mouth. _

_"It's okay to be scared, baby. Showing your emotions is good." He prompts._

_"It might be nothing. What's the point getting upset over something that might not even be there?" She says after a few seconds silence. Denial was overpowering her and it was starting to hurt Peter how she was acting. She was either being negative and shutting him out or joking about death._

_"Is everything...okay? You know, as it should be?" Peter questions, looking up at the nurse. _

_"A doctor will be with you to discuss everything soon, alright?" She smiles. _

_"So it's bad news then? Surely if everything was fine then you could just tell us that now." Carla shakes her head._

_"It's just the process I'm afraid. We do this whether it's good or bad news." She replies, getting some towels to wipe Carla's stomach that was covered in clear gel. _

"We have reason to believe that you have ovarian cancer. I'm so sorry." The doctor announces, hating this part of the job.

Cara just looks down, biting her lip and fiddling with her fingers. Meanwhile, Peter looks across to her. His eyes so watery that he couldn't see a clear image and a few tears had already escaped down onto his face.

"What now?" Carla mumbles after minutes of silence. She was still not looking at anyone, scared to show emotion so instead staring at the ground.

"The next step is a needle biopsy. A needle will be placed through your stomach to remove a sample of ovary cells or fluid from around the ovaries which will then confirm the diagnosis. It will also determine how far it might've spread."

"When will that be?" Peter asks.

"It's safer to do it as soon as possible. Perhaps booking you for the day after tomorrow?" He suggests.

"Can't we do it now?" Peter pleads.

"Peter..." Carla whispers.

"Car, it's safer for you if we get it over and done with now."

"Are you not thinking about how I feel?" She snaps.

"Of course I am, don't even question that. I'm doing this to try and help you!" He sighs.

"We usually give our patient a few days considering she's just gone through a lot of tests, it can sometimes be very overwhelming." The doctor says.

"What would you want, Carla?" Peter asks, sensitively. He noticed that his worries were perhaps making him not think about her as much as he should be.

"I don't even know...I don't know." She stutters.

"Do you want me to leave you two for a moment to decide?" The doctor asks, leaving once Peter has nodded his head.

"Baby...please stop hiding your feelings and just tell me what's on your mind." Peter encourages her, moving his chair so he's directly in front of her.

"Why's this happening to me?" She whispers, continuing to look at the ground.

Peter tilts her head up, placing a hand delicately under her chin.

"I don't know, I can't answer that. But what I do know is that you're the strongest person I've ever known and you can get through this." He reassures her.

"But...I'm not the strongest. It's all a front; I'm terrified. I can't do this." She cries.

"Oh, love. You can. We both can and you'll come out of this even stronger."

"What if I never come out of it though? What if I...if I-..."

"Talking negatively isn't going to get you anywhere, only it'll make you feel worse. We just have to take every day as it comes. Okay? But I love you, I love you so much and I will not let you go through this alone. I'm here." He holds back tears.

"Okay...I love you," She replies. "Let's do the biopsy now."

"You sure? Don't do anything if you don't feel ready. The doctor said that we can wait a few days."

"No, I just want to get this over and done with." She sighs. "Then we'll be able to get out of here, won't we?"

"Okay then." He kisses her head and gently places it onto his chest, rocking her.

Carla now lay in a hospital gown whilst the nurses done her needle biopsy.

She was in a way grateful that they were not cutting into her skin like how other biopsy's are done but seeing the positives was near enough impossible. Peter was obviously by her side, like he said he'd be.

As the needle went in, she winced. She knew the pain could be so much worse but the stinging sensation she was currently going through was torture.

"Are you alright?" Peter panics.

"Yeah, just wasn't expecting it to hurt like that." She looks away from him, once again biting her lip and blinking rapidly to try and decrease the number of tears threatening to fall.

Nurses noticed this but they were used to it. Drawing attention to the situation would make it a lot worse and this was something they saw everyday.

Carla drew in a breath and accidentally let out a light sob. It wasn't anything loud but enough to make Peter look at her.

"Oh, darling." His heart shattered watching her crying. He knew this wasn't a cry of physical pain, this was a cry of the fact she has such a horrific disease which was finally hitting her.

"I'm okay." She says, quickly.

One of the nurses fetches her a box of tissues and then carries on with the procedure.

The results wouldn't come back straight away. Even though the couple were told there was a 90 percent chance she had it, they still had to get a biopsy to figure out precisely the diagnosis and the stage. So in the meantime, Carla was discharged.

"Can I get you anything? Something to eat or drink?" Peter questions.

They recently moved into the flat at Victoria Court that she lived in when she was with Nick. She lay on the sofa underneath a fluffy blanket, eyes shut in defeat whilst listening to Peter rattle about, walking in circles.

"Will you stop fussing, baby? You're making me feel sick. Just sit down." She croaks.

"Okay...sorry." He sits down on the sofa, lifting up Carla's legs and placing them onto his thighs.

"It's okay."

"Are you tired?"

"Yes. I'm absolutely exhausted." She says, her eyes still firmly closed.

"Why don't you sleep? What's the point of staying up if you feel like crap?"

"Because I want to keep hearing your voice." She smiles.

"Do you want a bedtime story or something?" He asks.

"Just a hug will do."

"Okay." He chuckles, laying down so she could rest her tired head onto his chest.

He repeatedly stroked her hair with one hand whilst the other went round her shoulders. He wanted to say something, needed to say something. But he didn't want to ruin the relaxed mood of hers.

"Car?"

"Mm?"

"When are we...going to tell your family?" He hesitates. "About the diagnosis."

"Not until the biopsy comes back. I don't want them really worrying if it's nothing major." She replies, sleepily.

"Okay...Michelle doesn't know about anything when she dropped your things off last night, by the way. I told her you were just dehydrated and needed the drip to get your fluids up."

"Mmm."

"Car?" He pipes up again, after minutes of silence.

"Flamin' hell. I regret saying I wanted to hear your voice. What?" She grunts.

"I love you so much." He whispers.

"You better." She smiles, softly. "I love you too."

**_Next chapter will involve biopsy results and families reactions! Leave reviews! X _**


	3. 3

"Your biopsy has confirmed that you have stage 2 ovarian cancer. I'm so sorry." The doctor announces.

"...we all knew what the results would come back as. Hardly a bombshell, is it?" Carla replies, after a few minutes of silence.

"Car..." Peter whispers.

"What?" She turns to look at him, her voice breaking with emotion.

Seeing his look of devastation, she looks back down and let's out a small whimper.

"Come here." Peter cries, pulling her to his chest before they both break down. "I'm so sorry."

After cuddling for a while, Peter looks up at the doctor. "So, What now?"

"Unfortunately, The cancerous cells have spread to both ovaries and the womb. It's at grade 2 which means it's growing right now but not quickly to the point where we have to take urgent action as soon as possible."

"Right...what are you going to do then?" Peter questions, his lover to upset to even talk so instead she buries her head in his chest.

"Surgery is the best option because it'll remove all the cancerous cells. This means we'll have no other choice but to remove both ovaries and give you a hysterectomy." He explains.

"A hysterectomy?" Carla looks up.

"The cancer has spread there so to give the best outcome...to survive...we need to do a hysterectomy." He replies.

"But that means...she won't be able to conceive." Peter sighs, bringing a hand to the bridge of his nose and taking deep breaths.

"I'm afraid so."

"That's not fair though..." Carla cries. "There's got to be another way."

"We wanted to have a child." Peter says.

"We've not even been given a chance yet...look, I lost our baby a while back and all we want is a child together. Don't take that away from us." She sobs.

"I understand this is a lot to get your head around-..."

"No. No you don't understand because you're not me. You haven't had your child cruely took away from you and then to find out you can't even try again, have a second chance, because I've got this...thing killing me." Carla shouts.

"Calm down, baby." Peter mumbles.

"Why are you so calm, do you not care about the fact we won't be able to have kids." She replies.

"Of course I am. But what's this achieving? This is the only way to make you better, Carla." Peter says.

"But...it's just not fair." She repeats, putting her head in her hands.

"So...after the surgery, is she better?" Peter hesitantly asks.

"All the cancerous cells will be gone however she'll have to do a course of chemotherapy for 3-4 weeks to be on the safe side."

"This just gets worse..." Carla whispers. "I can't do this..."

"Yes you can, baby. We'll get through this together."

"We can discuss this more in depth another time when emotions aren't so high." The doctor suggests.

"I think that's best. Come on, love. And thanks, Doctor." Peter smiles, slightly.

"I can't believe it, Peter. How have our lives change so much over a couple of days." Carla shakes her head.

It'd now been a few hours since they got back from their hospital appointment. She was now sat on the sofa, looking forwards with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know. But we have to talk about...what the doctor said." He moves so he's sat next to her, holding her hand.

"I don't want to." She mutters.

"We have to, love."

"It's...it's too painful." She sniffs.

"I know it is. I know." Peter kisses the side of her head.

"I will get it if you want to leave me and find another woman, by the way. I understand." She sighs.

"What?" His eyes go wide, tilting her chin so she's looking at his shocked expression. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because...I can't give you what you want." She whispers.

"What do you mean? Is this about the hysterectomy? Because there is no chance ever that I'll leave you. I love you more than anything in my life." He reassures her.

"But, I'm not going to be like other women anymore, Peter. I won't have a womb, I can't have children. I'll be sick, I'll require so much from you...just go." She shakes her head.

"Never! I have Si, don't I? I don't need another child. I only need you-..."

"Well you might loose that privilege too."

"Stop speaking like that. It shatters my heart when I hear you speaking like you're going too...you know." He snaps.

"Die? Go on, say it. Because one day you might have to face up to it, Peter. That might be how things end up."

"Carla..."

"I can't do this...just leave me."

"When will you get that I love you. I don't want to be with anyone else, I'm here whether you like it or not. What kind of person would I be if the love of my life gets sick and I just walk away, you must have a very low opinion of me."

"It's not that...I'm just trying to think of you. I feel selfish, I'm holding you back."

"No you aren't. I already have a kid!" He strokes her hair.

"And I want one." She breaks down, sobbing violently.

"I know, I know." He embraces her, tightly.

2 days later...

"Are you sure you can do this?" Peter questions, making her a coffee as she brushes her hair in the living area.

"I'll have to do it sometime...might as well be now." She replies, quietly.

"I know that...I'll be holding your hand throughout, okay? And if you feel like you have to, just leave the room and I'll speak to them."

"Thank you, baby." She walks over to him and pecks him on the lips, before the buzzer goes off.

"They're here." Peter sighs.

"Let them up." She says. "Oh my god, I'm so nervous."

"It'll be okay." He presses the buzzer and unlocks the door.

"Heya, love. You okay?" Johnny asks, walking in and hugging Carla. "My god, you're pale. Are you still ill from when you fainted?"

"Erm..."

"Hey, you alright now?" Michelle embraces her friend.

"Alright?" Kate smiles. "Gonna explain why we were all summoned?"

"Can you guys all sit down a sec?" Peter clears his throat.

"You're worrying me now..." Johnny narrows his eyes.

"Oi you...is this about your hospital visit the other day?" Michelle holds Carla's wrist, gently.

"If you let me get on with it then I'll explain everything." She mumbles.

The three visitors sit down and wait anxiously whilst Peter makes them drinks and Carla walks around then sits down on the sofa.

"There you go." Peter hands them all a coffee before sitting next to Carla and holding her hand.

"So?" Johnny pipes up.

"Erm...you know when I fainted, in the factory?" Carla croaks.

"Mm-Hmm." Kate nods.

"Well...they're pretty sure they found out something. So I've been in and out hospital...getting tests."

"What kind of tests?" Johnny frowns.

"What did they find out?" Michelle pipes up.

"I have...I have cancer." Carla announces, sending shockwaves through the room.

Michelle immediately gasps, a hand going to her mouth and her eyes water.

"You what?" Johnny whispers.

"C-Cancer?" Kate stutters.

At the sight of their reactions, Carla looks down and bites her lip. She was so emotionally drained and was surprised she had any more tears left; at the sight of her family, it made her tremble and feel guilty is a weird sort of way.

Things were finally getting rebuilt after Aidan's death. Obviously nothing will ever be the same without him but Johnny and Jenny have the Rovers which was working out great for them. Michelle was back with Robert and they were sorting out their wedding and Kate had recently married Rana. They were all finally happy again and now this happened.

Now Johnny could loose another child, Kate could loose another sibling. Michelle could loose another cousin...but also a best friend.

"What kind of...cancer?" Johnny sniffs.

"Ovarian cancer. It's spread in both ovaries and my womb so I've um...I've got to have surgery." Carla explains.

"Surgery? To do what?" Kate questions.

"They're going to remove my ovaries and do a...hysterectomy."

"A hysterectomy?" Michelle cries. "Oh, darling."

Michelle moves in front of Carla, sitting on the edge of the coffee table and holds her free hand.

"And then what? Then you're better?" Johnny says.

"Well all the cancerous cells will be gone but she'll have to go through chemotherapy to make sure it doesn't return." Peter pipes up.

"Oh god...why does this have to happen?" Michelle cries.

"Hey...it's okay." Carla whispers to Michelle, tearfully.

"How can you say that?"

"I can get through this if I've got all of you by my side." Carla sighs. She was lying, she was petrified and had it engraved into her head that this illness would beat her. But she couldn't watch Michelle in this state, she wanted to comfort her.

"Babe...you don't have to act strong right now." Peter mutters to her.

"Please don't act like this on my account. Ignore me." Michelle wipes her eyes. "How are you feeling? Really."

"Just...numb. I don't know. It hasn't sunk in yet."

"What stage is it?" Kate questions.

"Stage 2." Peter replies.

"At least they found it quite early then." Johnny sighs.

"Oh yeah, because having to have your womb and ovaries removed is an early sign?" Carla snaps. "Sorry, sorry. I've got to go."

She gets up and leaves the flat without taking her phone.

"I didn't mean-..."

"Leave it, Johnny. She's just really upset as you can imagine. She'll be okay one minute and the next be like that, it isn't your fault. It's no ones fault. Peter replies.

"I still feel awful."

"Peter, how are you doing? A hysterectomy is affecting you too." Michelle asks.

"I've just to be there for Carla, you know? We hadn't officially planned to ever try for a child again but...after last time...we never ruled it out. We were always open to the possibility of trying again and having another chance to be a family. Both of us wanted it but we never knew this was going to happen." He explains, emotionally.

"I understand. We're not all just here for Carla too by the way, we're here for you too." She hugs him.

"Thanks. Erm...I'm going to look for her."

**_Please leave reviews!_**


	4. 4

Today was the day of the operation to remove Carla's ovaries and womb. They'd been dreading this day for a eight days, ever since they knew surgery was needed.

Carla was petrified. Not necessarily for the surgery, she'd already had a kidney transplant so she knew what to expect. She was more scared about how final this is. After this operation, it was impossible to have children. That option will completely disappear. She felt bad for Peter; selfish that she couldn't give him something she knew he wants, even if he keeps saying no children is fine for him.

Ever since the previous miscarriage, a child was everything he ever wanted. The idea that that won't happen was so upsetting but he would prefer Carla to be healthy. This surgery was a good thing because it's going to get rid of the cancer, that's what he kept telling himself.

"Are you alright?" Peter asks, quietly.

They were in the hospital now, she had her gown on and lay in bed nervously awaiting the operation. Michelle was also in the room with the pair. Roy said he'd come after the surgery as he didn't want to intrude right now whilst it was so emotional. He was told a few days ago, he was shocked. After what he went through with Hayley, the thought that the same thing might happen with his 'daughter' was frightening however he had a positive outlook and promised he'd be there for her throughout the horrible experience.

"Mmm-Hmm." She nods, looking ahead with no expression shown in her face.

"When are you going under?" Michelle questions.

"Not long now." Peter replies, worry washing over him.

"Okay..." She nods, a silence then occurring for a while.

"Sarah said she'll be looking after the factory for the foreseeable." Peter says.

"Did you tell her?" Carla turns to look at him, the first time since they got to the hospital.

"No, I just said you're ill and won't be in for a while. She said get well soon."

"Pff...if only she knew what was really happening, getting a flamin' hysterectomy." Carla bites her lip.

"Love, stop putting your barriers up." He sighs, rubbing her arm softly.

"I'm not!" She snaps.

"Alright." Peter nods, defeated.

"Are you ready for the op now, Carla?" The nurse questions.

"Ready as ever." She sighs, looking up at Peter who looks like he's about to break down at any second.

"Have you got anymore questions about what will happen throughout the operation, things like that?" The nurse asks.

"Nope." Carla shakes her head, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Right, I'm going to ask you to sign this. It's just a consent form for the surgery, I'm sure you're familiar with it from your kidney transplant." The nurse hands Carla the form, and she nods.

"Right, you be brave, okay? I love you so much. You'll be fine and I'll see you in a bit." He kisses her, stroking her head.

"I love you." She replies.

"See you later, babe. Everything will be okay." Michelle hugs her.

"Bye, Chelle."

As the nurses start moving Carla's bed, Peter's lip starts trembling and tears started escaping down down his face.

He spun around so he wasn't facing Carla as she left, he really didn't want her seeing him like this. Michelle noticed the state Peter was in and looked at him with concern.

"See you soon, love." Michelle smiles as Carla goes through the doors to surgery before walking over to Peter and rubbing his back.

"You tell Carla not to bottle in her emotions but that's exactly what you're doing, Peter. Let it out."

"I need to be strong." He stutters, taking a series of deep breaths.

"Who for? Carla isn't here now, you need to have someone to lean on too."

Then, Peter starts loudly sobbing. Michelle holds him, rubbing his back whilst his head leans on her shoulder.

"I feel so helpless." He sobs.

"We all do. But us just being here really helps her." Michelle reassures him.

"I just don't want her going through this. She's been through enough, it isn't fair. I'd prefer if it were me."

"She'd be feeling like you do now if you were the one going through this. She wouldn't want that for you."

Later that day, the family wait patiently in the relatives room. They'd been there for a couple of hours now and were as you could guess, extremely nervous.

"Family of Carla Connor!" The doctor alerts Peter, Michelle and Roy. "The surgery went well, just as planned. She's in recovery now."

"Oh, thank god. Can I see her?" Peter pleads.

"Yes but only you for now. She's still very drowsy and disoriented, once we've taken her too the High Dependency Unit then more people can visit her, alright?" She explains.

"Hey, you! God, I've missed you." Peter smiles, emotionally.

Carla lay in bed, her eyes barely open. She had a mask over her mouth and nose as well as drips attached to her hand. Peter moves next to her, holding her hand and stroking her forehead.

"Mm." She groans, using her free hand to take off her oxygen mask.

"Put that back on, its there to help you." He says.

"I'm fine." She whispers, holding it to her neck and staring at him, exhaustedly.

"You feeling okay?"

"Well yeah...thanks to all the drugs they've put in my system." She smiles, ever so slightly.

"I'm so glad the op went well."

"You and me both." She sighs.

"And can I just say this, you look absolutely beautiful. Even after just coming out of major surgery." Peter grins.

"Oh please...I bet I look awful." She replies, quietly.

"You could never look awful. Come here..." he stands up, hovering over the bed as he places a delicate kiss onto her lips.

"Mm...I love you."

"I love you too."

A few hours later, it was now the evening and Carla had been transferred wards. She had a long sleep and was feeling a bit more with it now.

Roy and Michelle were now also sat at her bedside along with Peter.

"Ah, there she is! Sleeping beauty." Michelle jokes as Carla's eyes adjust to the harsh lighting. "Started to think the drugs knocked you out completely."

"I feel like a zombie." Carla mumbles, rubbing her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Roy questions.

"Oh...hi, Roy." She smiles. "I'm alright. Just tired."

"That's perfectly understandable and a very common symptom with recovery." He replies.

"How long are they keeping you in here?" Michelle asks.

"I don't know...up to four days I think they said." Carla says.

"Yeah they did. Depends on how the wound heals though." Peter pipes up.

"You all look shattered...go home and have a nice sleep." Carla demands, softly.

"No if we all went then you'd be on your own, wouldn't you?" Peter shakes his head, stubbornly.

"I'll probably nod off again soon anyway."

"I do not mind staying." Roy says.

"Honestly, it's not a problem, Car. We want to stay with you, especially with how much we've been worrying all day." Michelle smiles.

"Mm..alright then. They'll kick you out in a bit so you do you."

Two days later, Carla was getting more stronger. The doctors had been working to keep her moving more and had also been keeping an eye on her wound, which was recovering very well.

She has been doing breathing and leg exercises to help chest infections and blood clots. Peter, as he promised, was there for her every single minute of the day. Even if he went home for half an hour to shower and get dressed, he was always on the phone to her.

"Morning, love." Peter greets Carla as she's taking her painkillers. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, the best I've felt since the surgery." She swallows.

The pair haven't properly spoken about the hysterectomy since it happened and Carla hoped it stayed that way. It was like the elephant in the room; they both knew it needed to be discussed but both couldn't bring themselves to do it.

"That's great." He smiles.

"I've got some even better news actually, the doctor told me that she thinks I'll be able to go home tomorrow."

"Really?"

"She said as long as I've got someone by my side to help me not overdo it, but I've got you so I don't see why not." She smiles.

The doctor informed Carla that she was not to do housework like vacuuming, carrying heavy bags of washing or shopping or drive.

"Well you know I can do all of that...and it's not as if you did any housework anyway." He chuckles.

"Oi you!" She nudges him as much as she could in her condition.

"And I'll obviously have follow up appointments to check everything's healing and to discuss the cancer and...chemo." She says, quieter this time.

"That's okay, I'll be there." He strokes her arm, notching her change of mood. "You're worried about the chemo, aren't you?"

"Well I can't say I'm necessarily looking forward for it."

"It's not going to be nice, we can be positive but you know as well as I do that it won't be great. However, think about life after. It won't be for long then you'll be completely cleared. We'll be able to get on with our life."

"I guess...I hope it goes quick." She sighs.

"It's only what...four weeks long? That'll fly by, before you know it you'll be completely better."

"Mmm-hmm." She smiles.

"Try not to stress about it. I know it's hard but we can try and focus on other things." He kisses her.

**_I know this isn't great writing but I wanted to get it out, Leave reviews x _**


	5. 5

Today was the day Carla was coming home from hospital. She'd spent 3 days in the High Dependancy unit and although she was still weak and recovering, they were sure she'd be in safe hands as an out-patient as long as she has someone by her side which was of course Peter.

"Right, there we are." Peter mumbles, helping Carla her out of the car carefully.

As they begin their slow walk into Victoria Court, a voice interrupts them.

"Carla!"

"Oh, hi." Carla replies, tiredly.

"How are you? You're looking well." Michelle smiles, kissing Carla on the cheek.

"I'm alright. Glad I'm out of hospital."

"I bet. Just wanted to see how you're doing, I've been so busy with this catering course and the bistro so wasn't sure if I'd get to see you."

"Yeah." She murmurs.

"Anyway...I'll let you get inside and rest. See you soon, love you." Michelle rubs her upper arm gently.

"Okay, love you too. Seeya."

"Bye Peter." Michelle says before heading over to the Bistro.

"Hey." Peter taps his lover. "What was all that about?"

"What?"

"You...it was like you were being off with Michelle."

"No I wasn't." Carla lies.

"Yeah you were. Why?" He asks.

"It's just...don't worry, it's silly." She shakes her head.

"No, come on. What's up?"

"I just don't like everyone walking on eggshells around me, as if they're scared to say anything in case I get offended or something. I hate people giving me pity...why can't they just treat me normally like you do?" She explains.

"Oh, love. You know they're only doing this because they care, right?" Peter sighs.

"Yeah and that's why it makes me feel bad. But with Chelle just now, the only thing she was speaking to me about was based off of my illness. She'd usually have a joke, playfully nudge me but instead she treated me like glass, like I was about to break."

"I know but I guess no one knows how to be around you-..."

"You do." She interrupts.

"Well that's just how great I am." He jokes. "But seriously...if it's getting you down then we can just leave off seeing people for now, just you and me. How's that sound?"

"Amazing." She smiles.

"Hows about we go inside? We've been stood here outside for a while now." He chuckles.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink?" Peter questions as they get into their apartment. "Here let me help."

Peter helps Carla take her jacket off, putting it over a chair, he leads her over to the sofa. As she sits down, she hisses in discomfort.

"Ooo, you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." She releases a deep breath, placing her legs into the sofa and holding her abdomen.

"I hate seeing you in so much pain."

"Good for you." She sighs. "Sorry."

"Don't be." He kisses her on the forehead.

"Yes, by the way."

"Huh?"

"Go on, make me a strong coffee."

"Oh, haha. Coming up." He walks over to the kitchen area, watching in concern as Carla grunts whilst making herself more comfortable.

"Here you go." He hands over the coffee and lifts Carla's legs up, sitting down and placing them onto his thighs.

"Thanks."

"I love you, you know that don't you?" Peter says.

"Of course I do. But I wouldn't mind hearing it again." She smirks.

"I. Love. You."

"Aw bless." She giggles.

"So...you gonna say it back then or not?" He jokes.

"Mm. Might do." She raises her eyebrows. "Might not."

"Hey!"

"Only joking...I love you, baby. Better now?"

"I am."

"You're like a little kid, you know that? Doesn't matter that we can't have children because you're basically a child yourself." She playfully says but soon regrets it.

"Car..." He sighs.

"Sorry...I can't seem to say anything right today." She looks down.

"There's no right or wrong with what you say. It's just, I know this is all still so raw and emotional for us so you don't have to put your barriers up and make jokes about it." He explains, softly.

"I know...but you know what I'm like. If you don't laugh you'll cry."

"Yeah-..."

"And we've said all we've needed to say about it so theirs no point having another profound chat about it." Carla interrupts, sensing Peter was going to start talking about 'the positives'.

"I wasn't going too. But we can't just leave it on that, pretend like it never happened."

"We haven't!" She snaps. "Flamin' hell, I regret ever bringing it up now. Can we not even have normal conversations without it turning into some sort of depressing chat?"

"Alright, I'll stop. Just know how proud I am of you."

"Yep, as you keep on telling me."

One week had past since Carla returned home from hospital. However, today she was going back in because she has her first session of chemotherapy.

She sits in a leather chair with a wire attached to her arm which is what's used to administer the drugs. Peter was by her side, he'd brought some magazines and her fluffy grey dressing gown to make her feel more relaxed.

"Time sure does go slow when you're stuck here, doesn't it?" She groans, glancing at the clock.

"Why don't you try and sleep? That'll make the time pass by."

"Yeah I might do that, I'm absolutely knackered." She sighs, closing her eyes.

"You can go home, you know? You don't have to stay." She adds, her eyes remaining closed.

"No I want to stay. Like I said, I'll be here with you every single step of the way."

"You're the best boyfriend." She smiles slightly.

"I have to be with the best girlfriend."

"Ha ha."

Peter gently kisses Carla's hand, the hand that he'd been holding ever since they left Victoria Court this morning.

"Never thought we'd be in this position, ey?" She pipes up.

"Are you going to sleep or not?" He chuckles.

"I will but I was just thinking, I can't believe we're here. I never thought I'd be in this predicament." She sighs.

"Yeah, me neither. But we are so we have to face it head on."

"Mmm-Hmm. It's so strange seeing all these wires inside me."

"Yeah..." He whispers, not knowing what else to say.

He stares at her hands, imagining their life after her treatment was finished. He has plans, plans he wasn't going to tell her just yet.

Before he knows it, Carla's fast asleep. Her mouth falling open as she is at ease.

Peter can't help but have a smile form on his face, he'd always found her sleeping adorable. He stands up and softly kisses her forehead.

_**Sorry for lack of updates. Thought to make it up to you, I'd add a bit of carter smut because I know some of my readers like that. Leave reviews. **_


	6. 6

"I really don't want to leave you like this." Peter bites his lip, watching his pale girlfriend finish chucking her guts up in a bucket next to their bed.

"Go, I'm fine. We need to get money somehow." She croaks, laying back and closing her eyes momentarily.

"Yeah but...I hate to think of you alone when you're this weak."

"I'm going to try and sleep so it won't matter." She mumbles, sinking further underneath the duvet.

"I don't know." He sighs.

Suddenly Carla bolts forwards again, grabbing the bucket and heaving into it. At this point, no food was even coming up. It made her throat burn, her eyes water, her body shake violently. She felt so weak, just wanting to give up there and then.

Peter rushed over to her, holding her hair back and rubbing her back gently. He knew he couldn't leave Carla alone in this state. The chemotherapy she'd went through yesterday was really doing a number on her body, all he wanted was to support her and be by her side. He couldn't bare the thought of her struggling alone. However, he'd not gone to work since the diagnosis and they really needed the money so he decided on doing some work at Street Cars for a few hours.

"I hate this." She whimpers, her head completely submerged into the bucket.

"I know. I know, baby. It'll get better, I promise." He replies.

"It hurts my stitches when I bolt forwards to be sick." She cries, not caring how vulnerable she currently looked.

"Maybe you should stay sat up in bed, propped up on cushions. It can't be good for your stitches-..."

"But I want to sleep. I just want to sleep." She sniffs. "I don't even have the energy to walk right now."

"Oh, love." He sighs, he felt completely useless. "I wish their was something I could do."

"Just you being here is helping me." She says, quietly.

"Do you think you're going to be sick again?" He asks and she shakes her head.

"Okay, I'm going to quickly clear this out and I'll be back in a sec." He kisses her clammy forehead whilst she tiredly leans back.

Once Peter has left the bedroom, he calls Michelle to see if she'd watch Carla whilst he went to Street Cars. But, it went straight to voicemail.

He released a breath in defeat. Michelle was too busy with the bistro. '_How about Roy' _he thought but that idea went out the window quickly as he'd have the cafe to run.

"Johnny?"

_"Alright, Peter? How's Carla? I've been wanting to come and see her but like you said on WhatsApp, it'll stress her out seeing everyone at this point in time so I've been waiting for when it's suitable for her." _

"To be honest, she's not great. The chemo she had yesterday has made her so sick, Johnny. But we have barely any money right now and I told Steve I'd come in for a few hours. I don't wanna leave her on her own so would you be alright with looking after her?"

_"Oh, poor love. I was meant to be working today but that's easily solved, Gemma and Jenny are working too. I'd love to take care of her."_

_"_You can't give her pity, as she calls it, or treat her like a child though. Just act like you would do normally and help her when she asks. I'll be gone for 3 hours tops, okay?"

_"Of course, I'll be round in 5." _

_"_Thanks, mate."

"Peter!" Carla calls.

"I'm going to go, she needs me. Seeya in a bit, yeah?"

_"Bye, Peter." _

"What were you doing? I heard you on the phone." She frowns.

"I know you said you were fine on your own but I panicked and invited Johnny over to look after you." He explains.

"What? For god sake, not only have you gone against what I said but you picked Johnny to come here, the man who worries about every little thing." She snaps.

"I tried Michelle but she was unavailable."

"I said I didn't need anyone."

"Well I beg to differ. I told him to treat you like normal." He says.

"Oh and you really think he'll stick by that? I don't need the stress, Peter."

The buzzer rings.

"That'll be him. It'll be okay, I won't be gone for long and you did say you'll go to sleep." He rubs her leg before leaving to answer the door to Johnny.

"Alright?" Johnny smiles.

"Look, she's in a mood because I told her you were coming-..."

"But-..."

"Just let her do her own thing and she'll call if she needs you. I know you mean well but try not to stress her out, ey?" Peter interrupts, making sure his point has been understood.

"Okay." Johnny nods.

"Right, Bye then. Bye Carla!" He shouts, but gets no reply.

Later that day, Johnny is sat in the living area bored out of this mind. He hasn't heard a word out of Carla since his arrival and was quite concerned, he didn't know whether to go in and check on her.

He stayed put for another 10 minutes before finally deciding to knock on the door of the bedroom to see if she was okay.

"Car?" He whispers, opening the door.

"Mm." She croaks.

"I just wanted to check you were okay. Do you want anything?"

"No." She mutters, pulling the duvet up further.

"How you feeling?"

"Like death." She groans.

"I wish there was something I could do. I just feel so helpless, like the worst father in the world." He goes on.

"Look, if you're going to carry on feeling sorry for yourself then can you please do it elsewhere because I don't want to hear it." She moans.

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself-..."

"Please, Johnny. I just want to be alone." She whispers.

All Carla wanted was Peter; everyone else, especially Johnny, was just annoying her at this moment in time.

"I understand." He nods, walking over to the door. "I love you."

Silence.

The next day, Carla was feeling a little stronger. Peter was back taking care of her and she'd already had words with him over the Johnny situation.

"Right, what movie are we watching?" He asks, Carla curled into his side as they flick through films.

"Nothing too sad, we've got enough of that going on in our lives." She chuckles.

"A comedy?"

"Definitely not. Can't be dealing with people trying so hard to be funny...and failing." She rolls her eyes.

"What then? Action?"

"All the quick movements will hurt my eyes, it feels like I've got a migraine or something." She squirms.

"I know what you're like, you're a secret romantic kinda girl." He smiles. "So we'll put on romance."

"Mmm." Her eyes glint with content.

Just before the film they've chosen is about to start, Carla grabs hold of his arm tightly.

"What's up? You alright?" His eyes go wide in concern.

"We haven't got popcorn!"

"Oh my god. I thought you were hurt or something!"

"You will be...if you don't go get me popcorn." She smirks.

"Ugh, Okay then. Don't start without me. I'll be back in a minute."

"Actually, do you want me to come with you?" She questions.

"Why? I'm only going to the corner shop, love."

"It might be good to get some fresh air and leave these four walls, even if it is for a short amount of time."

"I agree. Come on then, we won't be out long."

The couple make a slow walk to Dev's shop, buying some popcorn and a few other essentials and then leaving to go back home.

"Carla! Peter!" A voice shouts, coming from the Rovers.

"Oh, Hey. Sorry we can't stop, we have a film waiting for us back home." Peter replies.

"Right. How're you?" Johnny asks, walking over to the pair followed by Kate.

"Fine." She nods.

"I'm sorry if I annoyed you yesterday, Carla. It was all a weird situation." Johnny sighs.

"Weird? Being in your daughters home is weird, is it?" Carla frowns.

"Well no. I mean, with you...being ill and that."

"Dad?" Kate taps his arm.

"I didn't mean it like that." He groans.

"Great." Carla smiles, sarcastically.

"What I'm trying to say is, I don't know how to act around you. I feel like I'm always in the firing line of your abuse, I know what you're going through is really tough but you make it so hard for me to know how to be, it makes me feel so useless. Does that make sense, love?"

"What are you saying? Johnny, this isn't about you," Peter shakes his head in frustration.

"Dad, you're digging yourself into a deep whole here. Just stop." Kate mumbles.

"I'm sorry. None of that has come out right. I'll just leave you guys alone for now."

"Car?" Peter turns his head, watching as his lover turns to a horrible shade of grey and as she closes her eyes in distress. "What's wrong?"

Suddenly, Carla's legs give away. The arm that was crossed in Peters, now laying on the cold concrete where her body now is. Her eyes flutter shut as the three others watch in horror.

"Carla!" Peter shouts, kneeling down to try and wake his unconscious other. "No, no, no."


	7. 7

"No, no, no."

"Wha-..." Johnny stutters. "Has she collapsed? Is it my fault?"

"I'll, um, I'll call an ambulance." Kate pipes up, getting her phone out of her pocket.

"No..." a quiet, weak voice is heard.

"Car? Oh, baby. Are you okay?" Peter asks, tears falling down his cheeks rapidly.

"Mm."

"Is she awake?" Kate asks, and Peter nods. "Shall I call the ambulance?"

"Yes."

"No." Carla murmurs. "I don't need them."

"I beg to differ. Carla, you've fainted. You're laying on the dirty concrete and you're white as a sheet." Peter says.

"I'm fine." She sits up, slowly. A group of people now surrounding her.

"You're going through really tough treatment right now. I think you need a doctor." Johnny sighs.

"Good thing I don't care what you think then, isn't it?" She mumbles.

"Carla..." Peter worries.

"Look, I just fainted. It happens! I don't need to be in hospital, I've been in that place nearly every day for weeks now so they'll just tell me the same thing if I go in now. Please, baby. I just want to go back home." She explains, quietly.

"Okay then. But if you're lightheaded again then make sure to tell me. You know how much I worry about you." Peter holds Carla's hands, pulling her up and securing his hand around her waste.

"I promise." She smiles, weakly.

"On that note, we're going." Peter smiles at Johnny and Kate before turning round and guiding Carla away from the terrible scene. "Come on, slow steps."

"I don't want you to move from that sofa, d'ya hear me? You nearly gave me a heart attack earlier." He points at her playfully once she was settled on the sofa.

"That can't happen again. You were so lifeless, Carla, I really though for a second...nevermind." He rambles on. "Actually, maybe we should take you to the hospital? Or perhaps I could ask Ali to come over after his shift?"

"Peter-..."

"Did you think you were about to collapse? Were you dizzy the whole time or did it just come on all of a sudden? Did Johnny make you feel more ill?"

"Peter!" She says louder. "Be quiet...just for 5 minutes, please."

"I'm being dramatic again, aren't I?" He looks down, adorablely.

"You are, indeed. Couldn't even get a word in." She giggles.

"Ugh, I'm sorry." He walks over and couches down next to her. "Do you want me to leave you alone for a bit?"

"Why would I want you to do that? We've still got that film to watch."

"Of course, yes. Feels like a lifetime ago that we put it on." He laughs, sitting down.

"Well you've had enough thoughts this past minute to last a lifetime, darling."

"I know I'm overprotective...but I have good intentions." He says. "As does Johnny."

"Kill a moment why don't ya."

"I know what he said earlier was terrible, if you can remember it that is-..."

"Of course I do. I don't have amnesia or anything."

"He didn't mean it maliciously. Words just fail him."

"I know that. And I'm not offended or anything. Just giving him time to panic over hurting me." She replies, smugly.

"So you're not even annoyed about what he said earlier?" Peter frowns.

"Well I can't say I'm exactly pleased. But...he only meant that he wants to help and I won't give him the time of day, and I can understand that. He just needs to get that I only want you at the moment. Things are still too early to go talking to my father about it, you know?"

"Understood."

"But less of the seriousness, let's get too watching this film!"

Five days later, Carla was laying on the sofa online shopping. Peter had gone to work meaning she was alone so what else would she do than spend a ridiculous amount of money on designer clothes? It had been six days since her last chemotherapy session so she was feeling the best in a while. Her next appointment was tomorrow and although feeing extremely anxious about it, she was mainly relieved that most the sickness has disappeared and it was mainly just nausea that kept coming and going.

She'd got many messages from Johnny since her collapse, he was so upset in case he'd made her recovery go south. All her replies had been pretty blunt but she made sure to know he weren't to feel bad.

Carla didn't know what to do for the better. The cancer had really made her go crazy. As everyone had expected, she'd put up a barrier when it came to talking about it. She didn't feel comfortable discussing something that made her feel so 'weak'. Her family wanted to help her and she really appreciated that, she loves them. But she had Peter and that's all she needed; he was the only person she felt normal around again. Awkwardness consumed her with Johnny, Kate, even Michelle. However with Peter, Carla knew he didn't see her differently or like a 'sick person', he just saw her for her. Therefore, she only wanted to stay in his company and rarely in anyone else's.

Feeling good mentally and physically today, she saw that Johnny had organised a family meal at the Bistro. He said that their hadn't been a family get together in ages; Carla knew this was secretly because he wanted to spend time with her but she didn't get annoyed by it, it kind of amused her. He'd been really making an effort to be there for her throughout this.

_Yeah, me and Peter will be there _x

She didn't know whether this would be a bad idea or not but she could at least give it a try.

"I'm home!" Peter calls, walking into the flat where Carla was in the mirror putting a bit of lippy on. "What are you doing, love?"

He walks behind her and wraps his arms around her waste. He then moves her hair to one side and starts passionately kissing the side of her neck.

"Peter!" She giggles, knowing where this will lead.

"I missed you today." He mumbles into her neck.

"We can't do this now, baby. We've got somewhere to be so have a shower and change into a shirt." She replies.

"Huh?" He looks extremely disappointed, letting go of her as she turns around. "Where are we going?"

"Meal with the Connors."

"Oh, what?" He sighs. "You sure you're up for that? It was only a few days ago that you collapsed."

"And I'm fine now. Come on, I haven't left the house in ages." She whines, playfully.

She puts her arms around his neck, as if hanging off of him and she looks up to him with a big grin.

"What about your stitches? Should you be moving around so much?" He grunts.

"Didn't care about my stitches when you were trying to rip my clothes off me just now." She laughs, receiving a chuckle in return from Peter. "Ah, there we are."

"When are we going?" He questions.

"Half an hour. So hurry up." She lets go, slapping his bum when he starts walking to the shower.

"Heya!" Carla greets her family as she walks arm and arm with Peter.

"Hello you two!" Johnny stands walking over to them. "You look amazing, Carla."

"Thanks."

"Can I get you two a drink?" Daniel asks.

"Umm...he'll have an orange juice and I'll just have pineapple juice please." Carla replies.

"Coming up." He nods. "Haven't seen you guys in a while, how are you?"

And then the couple remembered that know one other than close family knew about Carla's cancer. They didn't know whether to lie or tell the truth. But then telling the truth would mean that the meal would be overrun with sympathy looks all round. No, she didn't want the illness mentioned at all and Peter sensed this.

"We're alright." Peter smiles.

"That's good." He smiles. "Sit down and I'll bring them over to you."

"You're looking gorgeous as per." Michelle pipes up as Carla sits next to her.

"As are you." Carla replies.

"Full of the compliments aren't you sis!" Kate chuckles. "Wish I could look that good ill-..."

"We're not bringing anything like that up here, okay?" Peter hushes her.

"Right, sorry."

"Your drinks." Daniel reappears.

"Thanks mate."

An evening full of normality and laughs was just what was Carla needed. She felt great and was so happy she decided to come out tonight.

"Do you remember that fight between Carla and that Shannon from number 13?" Michelle reminisces. "All Shannon has to do was look at her funny and Carla grabbed her greasy poney tail and shoved her into the wall."

"Uh she didn't just look at me. She was the kid that kept making rumours up about Rob. I saw her and thought now was my chance! She looked at me funny because she knew what I was about to do."

"She didn't just beat up Shannon though did she? Aidan came home crying one day because of that girl with the short black hair and you got her too!" Kate laughs.

"Oh, Carla." Peter rolls his eyes, playfully. "At least you've grown out of that stage now."

"Has she? What about all those times she's fought Battersby?" Michelle says, making Carla laugh out loud.

"I don't just do it for the sake of it! They've all deserved it!" Carla shrugs, making everyone laugh.

"I really enjoyed tonight. I love hearing about the funny parts of young Carla Connor." Peter says as they start their short walk home.

"Their aren't many funny parts." She replies.

"You fighting everyone who looked at you was" He laughs. "After everything you've gone through...your fiesty side is still very much there."

"Is it, now?" Her eyes glint.

"Definitely." He whispers, guiding her to the wall outside of Victoria court. One hand cupping just below the small of her back as they passionately kiss.

"What is with you today, mister?" She asks, breathlessly.

"You're just gorgeous, that's all."

"Aren't I always?" She raises her eyebrows.

"Yes But...you've been yourself more today and it just...it makes me happy. It makes me happy that you're happy."

"Does it now?"

"Baby, can we finish what happened earlier?" He pleads.

"Nothing did happen."

"Exactly my point."

"Come on then." She giggles, going inside as an excitable Peter follows.

_**Leave reviews. **_


	8. 8

Carla and Peter has just arrived home after a long session at Chemotherapy.

She was feeling absolutely exhausted, even opening her eyes was tiring her out at the moment. Peter was concerned but was reassured by the doctor that this was a common side affect and there was nothing they could do therefore Carla's plan for the foreseeable was just sleeping and more sleeping.

"Is there anything you want, hmm?" Peter asks, stroking Carla's head as she lay on her side underneath the duvet in their bed.

She shakes her head gently, currently not having the energy to open her mouth.

"Okay, you let me know if you want a drink or some food. I've just brought the bucket in incase you get sickness, alright?"

"Peter..." She whispers. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Oh, baby. I know it's really tough but think about it this way, you start feeling better soon. Yesterday you felt amazing."

"Yeah and just as I start to feel better, I have another session and I'm back to square one." She groans, quietly.

"I know but it won't last forever."

"Feels like it will." She starts whimpering, "I'm so tired, Peter."

"I wish I could help you-..."

"But I'm scared to sleep incase...incase I- I don't wake up."

"Love, that's not going to happen. The surgery got rid of the cancerous cells and the chemo is making sure you get completely healthy again. You're not going to...die." He reassures her.

"It might've returned."

"And what evidence have you got to back that up? It's just you overthinking things. The doctors would know if something was wrong again."

Carla kept on going through phases of completely believing that this illness was going to finish her off. When she felt low and sick, she had nothing else to do other than think about the disease killing her and leaving Peter behind. God she was scared; she knew cancer killed so many people and she also knew that her luck is not the best, whose to say it wouldn't consume her too?

The thought of leaving Peter behind was the worst though. He'd take it so badly, he'd blame himself. She knew the thought played on his mind a lot too, even if he reassured her it wouldn't happen but what does he know? Peter would resort to drinking if Carla died, he could be going down the same path and die very soon after if he got back into those habits. Simon wouldn't have a father nor a step- mum. They were in the most difficult situation you could ever be in. The feeling of dread washing over you constantly was something they wouldn't wish upon their worst enemy.

Carla also had a mind set of feeling positive though. The days she felt more like herself, when the chemo wasn't making her feel awful, she'd think she'd get through it. I mean, she's been in some close deadly situations before but it never has beaten her. She even sometimes thought about when Sally had cancer, she kicked its ass and Carla knew she was far stronger than her.

"Heya!" Michelle smiles as Peter opens the door to her.

"You alright, Michelle?" He smiles, defeatedly.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm fine, just knackered."

"Aw, is everything okay here? How's Car?"

"Once again the chemo has really done a number on her. She has no energy for anything. And I'm trying to do whatever I can to help but that is quite frankly nothing. My life right now is either working at Street Cars to get some money or it's me staying up the whole time just watching Car incase something happens..." he rambles, turning around so his lovers friend doesn't see him in such a vulnerable state.

"Oh, Peter." She sighs, sympathetically. "You must be absolutely exhausted."

"Too right." He mumbles. "But how dare I moan about being tired when she's going through all this! I'm ridiculous!"

He swiftly moves to the kitchen area, leaving forwards on the kitchen counter and taking a series of deep breaths.

"You're going though this too, Peter. You're not weak, this affects you too because you love her. You can't stand watching her like this, feeling completely helpless and also taking care of rent and everything else. Remember I'm here for you, Carla has you to lean on but you need someone too." She explains. "I told you the day of Carla's op, let it out to me."

"I've not even seen Simon for god knows how long!" He cries.

"How abouts, I take Carla to mine for a gossip whilst you just sleep and rest."

"I don't know...I don't want to leave her."

"I'll keep an eye on her, Peter. You know that." She replies.

"She might not want to leave this place feeling so ill."

"I'm sure the fresh air will help her. I'll go in to speak to her now and see if she's up to it."

"Hey you." Michelle smiles, sitting on the edge of Carla's bed.

"What are you doing here?" She croaks.

"Oh, lovely. Just wondering if you wanted to come to mine for a bit of a natter, food, drinks-..."

"Can't drink." She interrupts, bluntly.

"Soft drinks"

"Why? Chelle, I've just had chemo and want to stay in bed."

"Come on, it'll make you feel better. You can even just rest in my bed if you want."

"Your bed? The bed you share with Robert? No thanks." She grimaces.

"Oh, come off it. Not as if you've not been there before!"

"Hey!" Carla gently shoves her. "Enough of that. And it wasn't even in 'his bed'."

"I've missed this." Michelle chuckles. "Come to mine just for a little bit and if you're not up for it then I'll take you home."

"Okay, okay!" Carla gives in.

Later that day, Carla and Michelle sit in her flat laughing like the old days.

"I don't think you realise how awkward it was for me when I had to tell Alya about the catering course. Flamin 'ell that one likes a bit of drama, doesn't she?" Michelle laughs.

"Oh, not her." Carla groans. "Your Ryan is bad with choosing women."

"To be honest, that still baffles me." The younger brunette shakes her head in confusion.

"That girl thinks everything's about her, she's so spoilt."

"You're so right. I did feel bad...a little bit."

"No you did not, you big liar!" Carla giggles.

"Ugh, I look so rough." She adds, catching her reflection in a small mirror.

"No you don't! Wish I could look that good going through Chemo..."

"Chelle, we said we wouldn't mention that" she rolls her eyes.

"I know, sorry."

"It's okay. Have you got a hair brush? I haven't brushed this mess for ages. Bed hair or what!"

"Yeah, there you go." Michelle hands her a brush.

As Carla brushes through her hair a few times, her heart almost stopped atogether.

Looking down, their was a small clump of her raven locks.

Her breathing quickens as she grabs the hair and holds it in her hand, hoping Michelle hadn't seen it.

But she had.

"Car?" She whispers, her eyes glistening.

"Are you okay?" She adds, watching her best friends lip tremble, her eyes scanning around the room so they don't catch onto Michelle's.

"Fine."

"I saw your hair, Car." Michelle says, quietly.

"I should be getting back, Peter would be worrying." She tries to stand but Michelle gently holds her wrist, preventing her from doing so.

"Darling, theirs no need to feel embarrassed or anything."

Carla turns her head, biting her bottom lip.

"Speak to me."

"I just...I don't know." She whispers.

"You don't know what, babe?" She rubs her back.

"I...I don't want my hair to fall out. I don't want Peter falling out of love with me." She cries.

"Oh, come here." Michelle hugs her, a tear running down her cheek as well as Carla's.

"I mean...he cheated on me when I was looking fine and now I'm here, ill and loosing my hair, what's to say he wouldn't do it again?"

"Babe, he has changed now. He would never ever do anything like that again, bet my life on it. I've never seen love like yours."

"I hope you're right. It's just...it's just hard not thinking the worst."

"I completely understand that. You really have nothing to worry about in that department though, alright? And you never know, that might be all that comes out."

"Yeah..." Carla sniffs. "Look, can you not tell Peter about this. It's just...I'd prefer keeping it private."

"But he's your boyfriend-..."

"Please, Chelle. For me."

"Awh, hey guys." Peter greets the two women as they enter the flat. "How are you, beautiful?"

"I'm okay." She mutters, walking into the bedroom and slamming the door.

"Did something happen?" Peter frowns.

"Well, she noticed that her hair...her hair was falling out and you know what she's like, immediately got defensive and upset that you wouldn't love her anymore. Brought up Tina and everything." Michelle explains.

"Oh, god." He looks down. "I was waiting for something like this to happen."

"Look, I'm gonna see her if that's okay?" He adds.

"Oh yeah, sure. I'll let myself out. Oh and by the way, she didn't want me telling you but I thought I'd better." She smiles.

"Hey, Car?" He knocks on the bedroom door, letting himself in.

"What?"

"Just wanted to know how you're doing, you seem down."

"I think you'd be down if you had cancer, Peter."

"I was talking to-..."

"Oh. I guess Michelle filled you in about how my hair is falling out. Great." She sarcastically says, pulling up the duvet further up.

"Yeah, she did. But it's not the end of the world. I'll love you no matter what you look like."

"Easier said than done."

"You might not even loose all of it, it might just start thinning." He says, optimistically.

"I'd rather it all stay on my head."

"What would you rather have then? Loosing some of your hair or still having cancer and you know..."

"I tell you what I'd rather have, I'd rather not be in this situation. Now if you don't mind, I want to be left on my own." She snaps.

"Okay. We've got your apportionment tomorrow so we'll bring it up then." He says, before leaving Carla alone.

"Yippee, another doctors appointment." She grunts to herself as a tear escapes her eye.

**_Leave reviews! _**


	9. 9

The next day, Carla and Peter were getting ready for their hospital appointment later that morning. They'd barely spoken since the slight altercation last night and Peter is still worrying, hoping she hasn't given up the fight because she just seemed so run down.

"You okay?" He asks, watching her apply a little bit of makeup in the mirror to cover up the bags under her eyes and her pale complexion.

She nods, not saying a word.

He was going to ask her if she wanted to talk, but he knew Carla well enough to know she'd bite his head off. So instead, he walks into the bathroom to brush his teeth and sighs when he spots a clump of hair in the bin.

After Carla finished her makeup, she picks up her hairbrush and gently combs through her locks. She used to just get on with it without giving it much thought but today, she was almost scared to brush through it too much incase more hair falls.

Tears fill into her eyes as she looks down and sees the brush full with even more hair. So much hair has already fallen and it frightened her that she'll get bald patches if it continues.

She held into a makeshift poney-tail and stared at her reflection. It was so thin; her poney-tail has shrunk massively.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Peter clearing his throat, he'd been watching her get upset over the hair loss. "We need to get going, baby."

"Mm-hmm. I'm ready now." She mutters, wiping her eyes discreetly and grabbing her bag from the sofa.

"Have you eaten?"

"No. I'm not hungry." She replies, bluntly.

"You might be later."

"No I won't."

"Carla." He snaps. "Stop being so flamin' stubborn. Eat something even if it's something small, I don't want you fainting again."

"Don't speak to me like I'm a child!"

"Well stop behaving like one then." He says, opening the door and walking out, leaving Carla alone in the flat befroe she hesitantly follows.

The drive to the hospital was very silent, both being too stubborn for their own good wasn't the best combination.

During a red light, Peter started continuously tapping the steering wheel to try and relieve his stress. After a few seconds of doing it, he heard Carla sigh in annoyance and so he mentally smirked. He carried on doing it, knowing it'd wind her up and will mean she'd eventually make the first move.

"Will you stop that?" She pipes up.

"Stop what?" He plays innocent.

"Tapping your fingers, I know you're doing it intentionally." She rolls her eyes, trying to remain serious.

"Sorry, it's a habit."

"What's a habit? You tapping the wheel or you annoying me?" She turns her head and sees his playful face, her face breaks into a small smile.

"See! Got you!" He laughs, looking forwards as he carries on the drive.

"Oh, shut up!" She whines.

"I've stopped now!" He chuckles. His plan of getting her to talk and to make things be less awkward was achieved, he always knew the right thing to do.

10 minutes later, the couple are sitting in the waiting room waiting to be called in.

Carla has a magazine and is trying to distract herself by reading all the latest clothing trends. However, it really wasn't working.

In fact, it reminded her of her 12 week scan back in 2014. Her mind started drifting as she thought about what it'd be like if they had their daughter right now. She would've hated watching her young daughter being so dependent on her mother during a time like this. Carla was so weak and spent her days either in bed or at the hospital at the moment, imagine if a child was brought into the equation. But it'd also be such a handful for Peter, he'd be taking care of two people...it'd push him over the edge. Though through all this, she knew that her daughter would be her light. She'd make her feel strong and would give her a reason to get out of bed in the morning, to have that responsibility.

"Carla Connor?"

"Oh, that's me." Carla's thoughts were interrupted by her doctor calling for her.

The pair stood up and followed the doctor into the small room.

"So, how've you been feeling?" The doctor smiles.

"Rubbish." Carla goes straight to the point.

"Oh. Is it because of the chemotherapy?" She frowns.

"Everything. It's just awful." She looks down, playing with her fingers.

"She's had no appetite whatsoever recently. She's barely eaten a thing yet is still throwing up most the time, you know? No energy to even get out of bed sometimes." Peter explains.

"I understand and unfortunately it does go with the territory. Chemotherapy often has the affect of making you feel like you've ran a marathon all day when in reality, you've just got to the bathroom and back. It's all so common but I know it's very hard to deal with it on a daily basis, I can prescribe some anti-nausea tablets but that's really all I can do." She replies. "How are your stitches? I know you're still on painkillers but we'll start easing you off now that you're healing."

"They're okay, I think. It still feels like they pull if I move in a certain position."

"That's to be expected"

After talking things through more and examining Carla's stitches, the couple are ready to leave.

"Oh and remember counselling is still an option if you'd want to do that, Carla. Obviously all this is extremely traumatic and it's sometimes good to talk about it."

"Mmm...think I'll pass. I've done it before but I just don't think it'll help me this time. Plus, I have this one by my side who I know I can talk to." Carla smiles up at her lover.

"Okay, do what's best for you but let me know if you change your mind. You've only got 4 more chemotherapy sessions left and then you'll have your check up to see if we need to continue or not, alright?" The doctor explains, kindly.

"Okay...Erm, with the chemo..." Carla stutters. "I've started loosing some of my hair and I'm not sure how it works, if it'll thin out more every chemotherapy session or if it'll just do it whenever."

"It differs between each person, some loose all of their hair where as others just have it thinning. There's many vitamins out there to strengthen your hair which will then help it to not fall as much when you brush through it, for example. How are you feeling about it?"

"Pass." Carla fake laughs, looking away.

"I think it's really gotten to her." Peter begins, looking at Carla for reassurance to continue.

She looks up at him for a second, signalling for him to carry on as she couldn't get the words out. Peter knew this, holding her hand and squeezing it tightly.

"She's been really self conscious, thinking I won't love her anymore...which is ridiculous. I think it's made her just feel really distant and snappy-..."

"I just...I feel embarrassed. Less feminine. I don't want to be different and this is making me change." Carla mutters.

"That's very normal and you'd see many other women feel the same. It's important to know that Peter isn't here because of the way you look on the outside, he's here for the person you are on the inside. It sounds cheesy, I know."

"She's right." Peter nudges her, softly.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that?" Peter whispers later that night. They were cuddling in bed, arms snaked around eachother.

"I know." She croaks, sleepily.

"We're going to get through this together. I'm never going to leave you, ever."

"I know...My heads mashed from all of this."

"Mine too." He nods. "Hey."

"What?" She looks up, her head rising from his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**_Sorry, just a filler chapter before time moves on a bit. Leave reviews! _**


	10. 10

A couple of weeks had passed and Carla and Peter are on their way to find out if the cancer had spread.

Thankfully, her hair loss was nothing too noticeable as it just thinned out quite considerably rather than getting bald spots. Her confidence was still very much non-existence though, meaning that Peter had to tell her how beautiful she was more than usual. Last week she attended her last chemotherapy session so she's hoping this'll be the end of her low self-esteem regarding her hair loss.

The pair are sat, hand in hand, in the waiting room at the hospital. They've been here so many times but this time feels different. This time they had hope that this was the end.

"Peter, I'm scared." She mumbles.

"It'll be fine." He reassures her.

"We don't know that though, Peter. When we get my tests back, we might find that nothings improved and that I have to go through it all again."

"Ey, positive thinking." he nudges her, gently.

"Easy for you to say." She mutters.

"None of this is easy for me, Car. But thinking negatively will get us nowhere. Well, apart from making us believe that you'll never get better. So, I'd much prefer thinking the way I do."

"You are sweet, d'ya know that?" She smiles, slightly.

"Sweet? Really?" He scrunches his nose up.

"Yeah." She nods, looking over at him.

"But seriously, love, try not to worry. I know it's easier said than done but you've not found anymore lumps or felt different have you?"

"No."

"There you go then."

"But, baby, it's going to hurt you a whole lot more if you don't even think about what could happen. There's a high risk that we do need to go through this all again. I don't want you to be let down by me."

"Darling, I'd never be let down by you. Ever," She says, softly. "And anyway, I have a surprise for you."

"What surprise?" She frowns.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now, would it?" Peter chuckles.

"But you know I hate surprises."

10 minutes later, the couple are sat with the doctor.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Nervous." Carla mutters. "Have you got the tests back?"

"Yes we do."

"So. Come on then, have I passed?"

"Your tests shown that theirs no cancerous cells. You're clear of cancer." The doctor announces.

"Oh my..." Carla gasps, a hand covering her mouth as her eyes well up.

"You've done it, baby. You've beaten it." Peter cries, holding her, tightly.

"I love you." He adds, placing kisses onto the top of her head.

"So...that's it then?" Carla clarifies.

"You'll still have regular check ups, it can always return but for now, everything is looking perfect." The doctor replies.

"Oh my god." Carla sobs.

"It's over." Peter smiles, tears streaming down his face.

"Thanks so much. To everyone here, for all the help." Carla says.

"You're very welcome, just doing our job and this is our favourite part. Now, before you go, there's one more thing you need to do."

The three of them walk out the room and make their way to a bell which is hanging from the wall.

_Ring this bell_

_Three times well_

_It's toll to clearly say _

_You helped me grow _

_It's time to go _

_So I'm on my way _

Carla takes a deep breath, wiping her eyes with her sleeve before ringing the bell three times.

Peter stands behind her, a hand on the small of her back as she continues to ring it, tears continued falling down both of their faces.

"You'll never defeat me cancer." She murmurs.

"Come here," Peter says, turning her around and placing her hair behind her ear before gently touching her cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

"I love you so much. You've been there for me, through every single bit and I appreciate you so much for that." She whispers, guiding his head towards her as she passionately kisses him.

"I love you too." Peter replies, wrapping his arms around her. "And now I can go through with this surprise."

One hour later, they arrive at the surprise destination for Carla.

"So we're here now, yeah?"

"Correct," he smiles. "Come on."

They walk hand in hand to an ancient looking building.

"Peter, I've never been here before. What is this?"

"Walk inside and you'll find out."

As she walks in, she gasps. They were in a gorgeous, modern looking restaurant. Large windows surrounded them, exposing Manchester at its greatest view. Plants were positioned perfectly around them, warm toned lights hung loosely making the place cosy. There was perfectly organised cutlery and a bouquet of flowers on each squared table. This place was absolutely stunning to say the least.

"This is...beautiful." She whispers.

"You haven't seen the best bit yet." Peter kisses her hand, leading her to the double doors where there is a balcony.

The balcony had one table only. It was surrounded by red roses which were placed on the walls of the balcony and they had gold lights hung around them. The view looked over Manchester. All the buildings, the towers. It was a sight they never expected to look so nice.

"Wow."

"Sit down."

"Here?"

"This is our table." He points of the obvious.

"I can't believe you've took me here, Peter. The food must cost a fortune." She raises her eyebrows.

"It's a treat for you; you've been so strong over the past few months and I saw this place online and thought I'd take you as a surprise." He explains.

"This is so thoughtful of you, baby. I'll have to repay you tonight." She smirks.

"Heya, can I take your order? What drinks would you like?" A young waitress asks the pair, looking rather awkward after hearing Carla's previous comment.

"Oh. Umm." Carla looks down in embarrassment, taking hold of a menu and looking at the drinks list.

Peter bites his lip, holding in a laugh.

"I'll have the signature cocktail 'Doctor Doctor'...given the circumstances. Quite ironic." Carla laughs.

"Carla!" He shakes his head in amusement, "I'll have the non-alcoholic cocktail, 'Black Cherry Collins' please."

"Coming up. I'll come back with your drinks very soon and you can order food then." The waitstress says, before leaving.

"She didn't know what to do with herself." Carla cackles.

"I'm so glad to see your smile," Peter says, becoming serious. "I've missed it."

"Yeah my muscles aren't used to me smiling." She jokes.

"I've never been as happy as I am this precise moment." He sighs in contentment.

"I'm in the most gorgeous place with the most gorgeous man."

"You're not so bad yourself." He replies.

"Really though, Peter. Thank you, for everything." She says.

"You don't need to thank me. Did you expect me to just walk off when you were diagnosed? I love you, Carla. You mean everything to me and being so close to loosing you terrified me." His eyes become watery.

"Hey, don't get emotional because you'll start me off. And not just for being there, I know how hard this was on you too. And you always kept strong when you were around me. It doesn't matter if I was yelling at you, blaming you or when we found out we can't have kids, through the surgery, the chemo and all the check ups; you were always there. Always comforting me and helping me through it when I know how much it physically hurt you as well."

"I felt so useless-..."

"You weren't though. You aren't. Peter, I wouldn't of survived this if you hadn't of been by my side."

"You're strong, you can survive anything," he shakes his head.

"Yeah, maybe one day. But I've been through so much, baby, and I can't do it all on my own anymore. I need you."

"As long as we have eachother, yeah?" He smiles.

"Too right," she grins. "And I couldn't have thought of a more beautiful place to go to after getting the all clear."

"Well that's not the only reason we're here." He says, suddenly anxious.

"Hmm?"

"Carla, will you do the honours of becoming my wife...again." Peter asks.

He then gets a small velvet box out of his pocket and opens it up in front of Carla, showing the beautiful delicacy engagement ring with a diamond. It was a solitaire, silver gold ring. The delicate design showcased the diamond with grace and he knew just how much Carla would adore it.

"What?" Carla stutters, her eyes going wide as she stares at him in bewilderment.

"I know how much I messed it up last time but that'll never happen again. You mean so much to me and your illness has proven how strong our love is. I couldn't of thought of a more perfect moment to propose than right now." He explains, staring into her green orbs.

"Oh my god."

"So what do you say? Hmm? Fancy being Carla Barlow again, for good this time."

"Get down." She says.

"Huh?" Peter frowns.

"Get down on one knee. Do it properly."

He rolls his eyes in a playful manner before standing up and kneeling down in front of the love of his life.

"Carla Connor, will you marry me?" Peter asks.

"Yes." She nods. "Yes, of course I will!" They both jump up, holding eachother tightly as they kiss.

As Peter pulls away, he stares into his fiancés eyes and then pulls the ring out.

He places it on her finger and she stares at it, tears falling rapidly down her face.

"It's perfect."

Suddenly, Johnny, Michelle and Ken appear on the balcony.

"Babe, I'm so happy for you!" Michelle screeches, embracing Carla tightly as Johnny shakes Peters hand.

"Congratulations. I won't say look after her because you've shown that you can already do that." Johnny smiles.

"Thanks, pal. I won't mess it up this time, that's a promise."

"I know you won't." He says before hugging his daughter.

"Come here, son." Ken pats Peter on the back.

"This is so perfect. First you get the all clear and now this!" Michelle says, tearfully.

"It's been the best day." Carla nods.

"And I'm so happy the cancer has gone, sweetheart. Onwards and upwards now." Johnny says.

"Too right." Peter grins.

_**So that's it! This story has finished! I really wanted to end it on a happy note and honestly, I don't think I've ever written a more happier chapter**__**. Much prefer drama but I know lots of people like the soft carter fanfics and you all deserve it considering this whole fanfic has been very sad. Big thanks to Abbey for giving me some inspiration on the restaurant. I done a lot of research for this chapter and put a lot of effort in, it's taken me ages! Leave reviews xxx**_


End file.
